


Fool With Feelings

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam boy Dan has never been this obedient for a guest who hasn’t tipped. Businessman Phil has never been this happy with a misclick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> heres the sin you’ve all been waiting for, motherfuckers. i finally got kel to write a fic with me aren’t you proud.  
> (partially inspired by the song “Grown Man” by Jessica Lea Mayfield)  
> hit me up on [tumblr](cockwhoredan.tumblr.com)

> _Don’t care, I don’t care_  
>  How you feel about me  
>  Don’t care, I don’t care  
>  I can’t fool with feelings

Sometimes Phil just didn’t understand how people could be so incompetent. He tried his hardest to make his employees’ tasks straightforward– a simple spreadsheet, a phone call to confirm an order, maybe a formal e-mail or two, just to recap their progress. But somehow between the morning meeting and half an hour after lunch break, that ‘simple spreadsheet’ had been typed up using last week’s numbers, the phone call hadn’t been made, and it became clear that apparently Phil had to do every single fucking thing himself. Ripping his hair out seemed like the only viable stress relief left. It was days like these that he didn’t even have the energy to play video games to unwind when he got home. As soon as he was through the door of his flat, he was stripping clumsily out of his work clothes and discarding them carelessly along the path to his bedroom, ending up mostly naked when he finally reached the dresser to grab pyjama bottoms. By the time he was adequately dressed for the daunting task of wasting an entire evening, he slunk into bed and settled into it with laptop in hand. Mind numbing internet browsing was all he could manage tonight, and it was all he resolved to do as the sun began to set and the dim sunlight filtering into the room through the blinds began to fade in favour of darkness. 

The duvet was soft against his back as Phil sunk further into the mattress, the tension bleeding out with a quiet sigh. There were work emails to be answered, and every infuriating ‘ping’ from his phone simply made him want to fling the device across the room. He drew a hand across his face, choosing to ignore his responsibilities for just a few hours. What he really needed, he decided, was a good wank. Getting off relieved stress better than nearly anything else did, leaving him content. Sated. At least, as much as he could be after such a hectic day. He reached towards the nightstand to retrieve his glasses, and the glowing laptop screen in front of him came into focus as he perched them on the bridge of his nose. Pornhub seemed about as good a choice as any for the task. 

Five minutes into watching a messy blowjob with a hand down his boxers, working his cock to full hardness, Phil unwittingly slipped his free hand over the trackpad. The mouse shifted to the left a little, and oh fuck, could there possibly be any more ads? He swore under his breath. A new tab opened, and he was met with bright, flashing, capital letters. ‘FREE LIVE CAMS.’ Yeah, right. He’d end up getting a virus from this. He scrolled down anyways, letting his eyes flit over the cheap looking boys and girls and huffing his dissatisfaction. The site’s appearance was generally shady; Ads were scattered haphazardly, even more so than Pornhub, and more importantly, none of the featured cams appealed to him. Too trashy, too muscley, not his type. Phil directed the mouse towards the ‘x’ in the corner of the screen, then paused. 

The cam link that caught his eye laid unassumingly at the very bottom of the page. Its view count read ‘10’ unlike the ‘3000’s he’d seen at the top of the page, and he didn’t quite understand why– the boy in question was fucking gorgeous. Not particularly muscled, but curvy. Lanky. Bits of baby fat still clinging to his stomach, thighs, and flushed round cheeks that practically glowed when framed by the soft brown fringe. Phil was absolutely enamored, feeling the pull deep in his chest, and the mouse seemed to move of its own accord, hovering over the boy’s icon before clicking.

He didn’t regret doing so at all once the page loaded, and he would’ve said a prayer of gratitude for the way his cursor had drifted over to the site in the first place if that hadn’t seemed completely inappropriate. The boy was even more mesmerizing in motion, the way his fingers skirted teasingly over his cock as he attempted to maintain eye contact with his webcam. Phil had been a horny teenager once, so he was familiar enough with the concept of these cam sites to know that this kid, who was Dan according to his username, was something special. There was no stalling or begging for coins, hoping to reach his goal before he did the next depraved thing someone wanted. Dan was simply jerking off for the now eleven people watching because he liked it, and something about that made arousal curl deep in Phil’s gut. 

Phil’s fingers flew across the keyboard after he managed to snap himself out of his lust-induced daze. ‘Hi, baby,’ he typed out before realizing he probably sounded like every single mundane person in these chat rooms. A second passed, and his previous message was followed by, ‘As much as I love seeing that pretty cock of yours, I’m eager to get a look at your tight hole. Think you can manage that?’ He watched through the grainy video as Dan flushed, licking his lips and smiling shyly. 

“Yessir,” Dan mumbled. Phil’s cock twitched in interest, simply at surprise that the soft acknowledgement had come for seemingly his command. The chat room wasn’t exactly filled to the brim, but the fact that Phil had been the one in eleven to get Dan to do more had his cock thrumming against his palm. Settling back more comfortably into the plush pillows, Phil palmed his aching cock. It was an incredible sight to see the boy scramble to his hands and knees with his ass facing the camera, hands reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart. He was completely exposed, and Phil sucked in a sharp breath when he could see that his hole was already slick with lube. Fuck. 

‘Finger yourself,’ he typed clumsily, more than a few typos apparent in his writing. He’d lost most of his motor skills with the startling realization that, while a few odd comments trickled in from the other viewers with different praises and requests, Dan still seemed to be listening solely to Phil. The part of Phil that itched to spank and break this kid into submission felt predictably fueled by that power, and the fingers of his free hand continued to fumble almost comically with the keyboard. ‘Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?’

The choked out moan that slung from Dan’s throat to the shitty speakers of Phil’s laptop was enough to make anyone lose it, but the whimpered agreement of “Fuck, daddy, _yes_ …” was even worse, running straight to Phil’s cock as he gripped the base and let his eyes flutter shut to calm himself down. This boy… god, Dan was sex itself, even more apparent when he let out a few more quiet whines, easing a finger into his hole for the camera. “Oh, fuck.” The breathy gasp was too much for Phil to keep his hand still, and his hips were already rocking minimally into his fist. 

‘Finger that hole nice and slow.’ He knew Dan couldn’t see the chat room from the angle he was at, too busy corkscrewing in his index finger and showing off the pretty pink hole to Phil for any turning and reading, but Phil liked knowing the rest of the chat had to sit idly by and wank to Dan following someone else’s directions. The control surged in his chest, and he grunted quietly as he started stroking himself a little quicker. 

He watched Dan curl those slender fingers and let out a shaky whimper of “daddy”, thighs trembling. In turn, the shitty webcam on the laptop shifted, skewing the image. Phil didn’t particularly care. He could get off on Dan’s noises alone. Filthy, high pitched pleading that only served to coax more precum from the head of his cock. ‘Such a tight little hole. Would look even nicer stretched out by my thick cock, don’t you think?’ Dan’s eyes flitted over his shoulder and back towards the screen momentarily, his mouth hanging open in a quiet mewl. 

“Yes, daddy, fill me up, make me yours, daddy, _please_ …” The pleading trailed off into unintelligible moaning as he scissored himself open, knees buckling a bit as he tried to keep himself upright and displayed for the strangers watching, especially the new guest username.

The movement of Dan’s body was gradually transitioning from the fluid roll of his hips to jerky, desperate movements as he fucked himself back on his fingers. He was probably close, judging by the way his moans got higher pitched with every shallow thrust of those three spindly digits, and, well, Phil wasn’t far behind. He abandoned typing in favor of fisting his cock, tight and fast; It was easy to imagine that Dan was clenching around him instead. Phil would grip into those soft, curvy hips, slam into his prostate– Another broken moan travelled from the speakers of his computer into the room, and the final spike of arousal that flooded his gut as result sent Phil careening over the edge. His length twitched against his hand, spurting ropes of precum over his knuckles. “Fuck.” he exhaled, trying lazily to catch his breath as his chest heaved.

Phil already felt a bit drowsy, eyelids feeling dangerously heavy from the totally taxing day, but he could definitely keep them open long enough to watch Dan’s limbs seize up and shake as his moans got louder. Phil hadn’t noticed much of Dan’s actual words, but he was hyper aware now as the boy humped back onto his own fingers and chanted “Daddy, daddy, daddy…” all breathy and quiet, barely audible over the crappy web cam mic quality. Phil hummed appreciatively when Dan started to come, screaming and gripping the sheets of his bed with the hand not three knuckles deep into the tightest, prettiest ass Phil had ever seen. 

‘Good boy,’ Phil typed and sent as soon as he saw Dan collapse onto his stomach. Dan laid there for a few moments, harsh breathing transition to pretty little panting as he rose unsteadily to lay facing the webcam and computer. A bright pink blush spread blotchily over the pretty tan of his cheekbones, undefined by the bits of baby fat that still clung to the charming, seemingly crafted structure of their curves. The intensity of the pink was pretty damn impressive, considering Phil could make it out quite easily even with the quality of Dan’s camera that seemed like it could’ve come out of a cereal box or something.

“Thank you, daddy,” he murmured sweetly, clearly trying to utilize a reactionary shyness into something the viewers would like, something they’d think was hot enough to come back and tip more the next time. Phil thought it had merit in that sense, but mostly he found it endearing. “You know, I do private pictures, videos, shows, even Skype sessions.” Dan grinned and Phil felt his stomach flop a bit when he noticed the boy’s dimples poking out. “I hope to hear from you, if you decide to get a username, guest41385. Something with daddy in it, maybe.”  
Phil tapped out a response, tongue swiping across his bottom lip. ‘I think I just might, princess.’ The website seemed just as sketchy now as it had before he found Dan, but he was prompted only for his email, not his credit number, and the memory of Dan’s pretty dimples got him through the short account creation process. Dan’s account was the first and only one he chose to follow.

Upon returning to the chat, Phil stifled a groan at the image of Dan with a sated smirk on his face, a finger drawn into his mouth as he sucked it clean of his own cum. Phil knew that if he had the stamina of a teenager again, he would’ve been ready for round two just from that. “Thanks for following me, ‘domdaddy29’. Glad you took my username suggestion.” Phil exhaled, carding his fingers through his fringe as Dan tossed a wink toward him through the camera.

‘You’re welcome,’ he replied. ‘Hopefully we can set up a private Skype session some other time.’

“Details are on my account page,” Dan hummed back, delayed just a bit in the lag of the system before Phil’s comment showed up. “But my hour is up. See you all next week?” The bashful lilt at the end of the word made it sound more of a question, a pleading than a certainty.

Expressions of dismay slid up into the chat, but Dan’s eyes skimmed over them, laughing politely and replying to the few that popped up before Phil’s. His expression seemed to light up when he read ‘I can’t wait ‘til then, sweetheart. I’ll have coins and pet names prepared.’ 

“You all are too sweet to me,” Dan murmured shyly, seeming timid enough if it weren’t for the coy batting of his lashes. “I’d stay all night if I could.”

A few more minutes of coquettish banter with the chat were all that Phil got of Dan; within the next five, the latter had said his goodbyes and logged off. The black screen that followed left Phil marginally unsatisfied. Though the tension from his taxing day had ebbed, his fingers itched to grip a tangle of soft, brown fringe. He sighed and gently shut the lid of his laptop, wondering when he’d stop being a sucker for pretty boys like that with even prettier eyes.


End file.
